


Sleep With me Please!

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto wants sex, and Sasuke is not feeling it. NaruSasu smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep With me Please!

"Can I do this... " Naruto grabs Sasuke's butt while they are in bed. Sasuke turns to him and gives him a sour face. For the last half an hour, Naruto has been trying to get Sasuke to sleep with him, much to Sasuke's dismay. Sasuke just hasn't been feeling sex with Naruto, although Naruto has been pushing it and even demanding it. Nothing makes Sasuke happier than to please his boyfriend, but at the moment sleep sounded way better than long hard sweaty sex. Sasuke hated being sweating.

"Naruto. I am not having sex with you tonight." Sasuke stated.

"You've been saying that for the last few nights and were all out of lotion so..."

"So..." Sasuke moacked Naruto. Naruto pouted. He just wanted some Sasuke, like what does he have to do to get him some Sasuke. Sasuke was so cute the way he just lied there and acted uninterested.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because Naruto, work has tired me." Sasuke said, he worked as a doctor for a hospital.

"Work stressed me out." Naruto worked as a contractor, and constant work and bossing people around was pretty tiring. "So let me come home and relive my stress."

"Pounding me will not relive stress." Sasuke crossed his arms. "Naruto, at the most we can snuggle, but no sex."

"No sex?"

"No sex?" Sasuke repeated Naruto's question.

Naruto mumbled something under his breathe and Sasuke put his head on Naruto's chest. Naruto laughed about how they could be so cool after he almost had to kill Sasuke to make him lay on him. Sasuke didn't want to be the uke for anyone, but the way Naruto did things made Sasuke scream in pleasure. Naruto lived for those screams and craved them right now.

"You are sexy." Sasuke laughed in Naruto's chest.

"Oh thanks." Naruto said. "Now for sex."

"Naruto I was just talking and besides not today." Sasuke said.

"You've been saying that everyday. This is a relationship." Naruto stated. "I need you to fulfill my needs. Like maybe at the most suck on my ..."

"I will not." Sasuke said. "You know I hate doing that. You always cum in my mouth, even when I ask you not to."

"You swallow it every single time." Naruto argued.

"Well maybe because I don't wan to spit it out all over the sheets and carpet." Sasuke shot back.

"Sasuke I want to dick you out." Naruto stated.

"No." Sasuke got off Naruto's chest. "I am going in the guest room." Sasuke got up and walked to the guest room.

Naruto watched his love walk away, but he felt tempted. Sasuke only was wearing a T-shirt and boxers. Naruto wanted to tackled him down and just fuck him right there on the floor. He deserved it for wearing that blue sleeved white T and those adorable blue and black plad boy shorts. Naruto licked his lips and his member grew in size.

He decided to retreat to the bathroom and grabbed some of Sasuke's lotion. Someone had to pleasure them self.

Sex...

After the deed was done, Naruto came back to bed. He laid up facing the ceiling. His fantasy about Sasuke was Sasuke getting fucked at his latest job sight. He imagined Sasuke wearing nothing but a hard hat and Naruto would just fuck him till Sasuke couldn't scream anymore. It was genius.

He relaxed and was about to drift to sleep and then he did. He had a dreamless sleep only covered in darkness, not a single thought or dream. He was awoken by a sound in the room. He popped up.

"Naruto." Sasuke grabbed the covers.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I can't sleep without you." Sasuke stated. "I want to cuddle." Naruto almost smiled, Sasuke never told anyone how he felt. It was something unsaid between Naruto and Sasuke that they must cuddle when there in bed together. Naruto knew Sasuke loved putting his head on his chest. He could even see how it pained Sasuke to say those words.

"Come kiss me." Naruto smiled. Sasuke climbed into Naruto lap and they began to kiss. Then Sasuke laid on his chest. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's ass. "You're so hot."

"No sex."

Damn. Naruto began to curse himself.

"Love you Naru."

"Hey I was thinking if we had a couple name it would be NaruSasu." Naruto chuckled. Sasuke looked up from Naruto chest.

"Why does your name come first?" Sasuke asked. "SasuNaru. It sounds better."

"It doesn't matter which way you say it, but we both know why my name comes first." Naruto smirked. Sasuke gave him a sour face.

"Night!" Sasuke grew impatient. He snuggled his face back into Naruto chest and went to sleep. Naruto then decided to make himself an promise. Tommarow him and Sasuke were going to sleep together. Sasuke would be all his. Sasuke was off tommarow and so was he. He would spend the whole day seducing Sasuke.

SeducingSasuke...

Sasuke was not easy in no way. Naruto knew this his whole life. Besides one other person, Naruto was the only person ever yo have sex with Sasuke. Although Naruto liked being special it would be hard for him to seduce Sasuke. All he had to so was come up with a plan. Then he thought of the first.

ROUND ONE: Breakfast in Bed.

Naruto knew his Sasuke loved it when he created breakfast. He wasn't a big sweet tooth so he ate his pancakes and waffels with little syrup. Not like his brother who loved dango. Naruto went downstairs and began to create a plate full of breakfast.

He decided on waffels, eggs, and ham. While the eggs were frying, Naruto made waffles and he realized he should of stuck with pancakes. Waffels were hard to make. Only his boyfriend made them just right.

His eyes widen as he had burned some of the waffel. He poured some powder sugar on it, maybe Sasuke won't notice it he decided. The eggs also were on the well done side. Damn, but the ham turned out okay.

He put it together the best he could and went to present it to his love. Maybe Sasuke would see Hus effort and sleep with him. That what he was secretly hoping.

He walked in the room and saw his lovely boyfriend sleep and a little out of it. He had a light snore and Naruto woke him up.

"Wake up love." Naruto stated. Sasuke's eyes widened at the smell of breakfast. He sat up. He looked at Naruto who had this platter of breakfast laid out in front of him. Sasuke stared at the plate. "Why so much sugar?"

"Eat it." Naruto said all jittery. Sasuke took the fork and tried to cut the hard waffle. He but into it.

"Why is this so burnt and mind you look at the eggs Naruto." Sasuke said. "Take this back. I am going back to sleep."

"I am sorry." Naruto frowned. Damn, he just wanted to have sex with Sasuke.

"Naruto wait."

Naruto turned.

"I like the ham." Sasuke stated. Naruto frowned and walked away.

ROUND TWO: Dress Up

Naruto decided if he couldn't get Sasuke with breakfast, then he should at least try to be a superhero. Sasuke would love that, right? He pulled out his old Captain America costume from holloween and got dressed. The love of his life was currently on the couch watching TV. Naruto decided to strike now.

Sasuke wondered why Naruto had made that awful breakfast. He felt a little bad for not even eating it, but hey he wasn't going to get sick off of Naruto terrible cooking. Although he makes some good pancakes. He also seems a little different. Sasuke decided to let his dobe be. He would try to have a good time without him. Well him and the television, also this microwaved popcorn. He actually wished his dobe was here so they could cuddle.

Sasuke hated to admit it, but he loved cuddling. It was the only thing to keep him all together and Sasuke also loved sex with Naruto. He didn't truly like to be the uke, but the way Naruto makes sex feel. He has a way of making Sasuke feel in control, even if Sasuke didn't feel it himself. He made him try new things and that's why he loved him.

He got comfortable on the couch and decided to watch American Horror Story until Naruto showed himself. Sasuke kind of missed the dobe.

Sasuke was watching the show and the lights began to flicker.

"Don't worry Sasuke, my love, I will save you." Naruto ran into the room dressed in Captain America attire. Sasuke recognized the outfit from holloween. Naruto was Captain America and Sasuke was Iorn Man. The sex they had afterward made Sasuke blush. Naruto was truly sexy in his Captain America clothing.

He picked Sasuke up and Sasuke eyes widen. "Put me down you dobe." Sasuke commanded.

"I am trying to save you." Naruto said.

Naruto ran him into their room, well that was intention. There he would take Sasuke, and finally he would have Sasuke. He had to make other plans as he fell before he got to the room. They both were now on the ground, and Naruto was hurt.

"I am so sorry." Sasuke said. "Naruto!"

"I just... Wanted ... To be your... Supe...r ... Hero SAS." Naruto mumbled between breathes.

"Idiot." Sasuke stated.

"Can we have sex?"

"No. Now pick yourself up and take off that costume." Sasuke stated. Naruto could barley get up abs Sasuke helped him. "Dobe."

"Love you teme." Naruto walked into the room. Sasuke began to laugh.

Wait, he was doing this to get into his pants. Sasuke laughed, heheheh! His dobe was so cute.

FINAL ROUND: Shower Time

Sasuke was in the shower and Naruto decided he should go in to. He would just get in while Sasuke was in. Sasuke would see how sexy he is and then want to ride his cock. The idea tempted Naruto to no end. He wanted to explore Sasuke body and damit he was going to do so.

He took off his clothes and went to the bathroom door. Damn, the door was locked. He went back and grabbed his credit card. He slid it through the door and it opened. He got in the shower and no one was in here.

"Where the hell is Sasuke?" Naruto asked himself.

The door opened again revealing a necked Uchiha. It was Sasuke. He steps into the shower with Naruto. "Are you doing this just so you can get into my pants."

"Um... No... I was." Naruto fumbled his words. Sasuke will kill him. Sasuke gets on his toes and pecks Naruto on the lips.

"You're so romantic." Sasuke laughed. "You've been trying to woo me all day." Naruto wouldn't use that word, more like seduce.

"Yeah." Naruto blushed. "So can we finally have sex."

"No." Sasuke said. "I am glad your hear. Can you scrub my back."

Naruto almost cried. Sasuke sexy body was in front of him and he could not ravage it. Stupid Teme.

Teme...

4th Round: Sasuke wants Sex.

Naruto expected a normal sexless night. He and Sasuke snuggled on the couch after dinner and said nothing, but he found after he washed the dishes. Sasuke was in their room on the bed with nothing on.

"You want me Naru." Sasuke cooed. "Come get me."

Naruto ran to the bed and began to kiss Sasuke all over. He began to kiss those begging nipples and that neck. He licked and licked till Sasuke's skin turned red. Naruto felt Sasuke's hand travel to his manhood and began to stroke his pajama bottoms.

"Naruto." Sasuke said as Naruto licked his nipple making them turn soft. He began to much on them, and Sasuke tried his best to keep his composure. The feeling of Naruto wet ramen tounge all over him was over bearing.

Sasuke moaned and stroked Naruto harden member. His member was now poking out of his pants. It wanted to escape his pajama bottoms so bad. Sasuke pushed Naruto on his back and began to lick Naruto nipples. His tounge raveling on his nipple playing with him. Naruto let out several high pitched moans. He had been waiting for this for so long.

Sasuke began to kiss and pit his tounge in Naruto belly button, and trailed his to his pajama bottoms. He pulled Naruto's pants off and revealed his member. Sasuke licked his lips and was about to dive into sucking Naruto's member.

"No." Naruto stopped his head. "I thought you hated sucking."

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said. He grabbed Naruto member with his mouth and began to suck as it expanded in his mouth. Naruto tasted so good today and Naruto moaned. Naruto wanted to scream" Danmn Sasuke suck." Sasuke went back and forth in motions and his harden member. Sasuke swalled all the pre cum that shot out. Sasuke hated to admit it, but he kind of loved the taste of Naruto. It was like ramen, but it was different.

Naruto was enjoying Sasuke and looked down and admired him. Sasuke looked up with his mouth full of dick and his eyes wide. Naruto came all through Sasuke'a mouth. Sasuke gladly swallowed it all.

"I told you." Sasuke was silenced by Naruto licking all the leftover cum of Sasuke's lips. Sasuke moaned as he was on his back and Naruto was now sucking his harden member. Naruto quickly captured the entire member making Sasuke scream to the heavens in back arching pleasure. Naruto knew Sasuke was so impatient and sexy, even if he tried to hide it.

Naruto traveled up to kiss Sasuke on the lips. He stuck two of his fingers in Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke sucked them. He clung to them. He would not let go like they were a lifeline.

He pulled them out of his mouth and placed them inside Sasuke. He had two fingers exploring inside of him. Sasuke moaned in constant pleasure. Naruto was so good.

"Deeper." Sasuke moaned. "Please." He grabbed Naruto hand as if to push it deeper and Naruto cuckled. "It is not funny. Quit teasing me." Naruto pushed a third finger inside of him. Sasuke let out a long moan of pleasure, and Naruto silenced him with kisses. Sasuke was a cute moaner.

Naruto rolled over and Sasuke gave him a death glare. Why did he take his fingers out? "Naruto." Sasuke pouted.

"Calm down." Naruto grabbed the lube. He spread it around on his member and it was hard once again from Sasuke's moaning. He went down and placed it against his entrance. Sasuke gulped. He pushed and entered Sasuke. "Yes!"

Naruto began to pound Sasuke harder and deeper and Sasuke moaned to the stars. Damb Naruto was so good.

"Who's your daddy?" Naruto playfully asked.

"Naruto." Sasuke moaned.

"Naruto who?" Sasuke went deeper.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke moaned. Naruto hit Sasuke prostate and Sasuke came all over the place. He went a little numb. Naruto pounded Sasuke and pulled out he joined Sasuke in coming all over Sasuke's stomach.

Naruto began to lick the cum and shared the taste with Sasuke.

"I love you." Naruto said.

"I love you too." Sasuke panted. "Naruto. I want to do this more often". He kissed Naruto on the lips.

Naruto chuckled. He loved Sasuke so much.


End file.
